


In the VIP International Floo Travel Lounge

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Floo Network, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Ron runs into an old crush in the VIP Lounge. Old feelings are rekindled over a few drinks.





	In the VIP International Floo Travel Lounge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsdothepanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/gifts).



> Written for the [rarepair_shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com) Winter Exchange.

“…we apologise for the delays. We are working to get you safely to your destination as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.”

Ron scoffed and shook his head at the latest announcement to come over the system of the London VIP International Floo Travel Lounge. Leaning on the bar, he signalled the barkeep.

“Just whatever beer you have, mate. Looks like it’ll be a long night.”

The floo had never been his favourite mode of transport, but this time, he had no choice. If he wanted to make it over in time to see Charlie in Romania for Christmas, then he had to travel via floo. And trying to make it internationally in one trip was… inadvisable. He shuddered. He’d seen the results of floo accidents that had been taken as homicide cases when he’d been with the Aurors. There was no way he was subjecting himself to that much risk.

“I had you pegged as a whisky man.”

Ron jumped, his hand going straight to his wand holster. The voice was deep and accented. Also, vaguely familiar. He forcibly removed his hand from his wand as he turned towards the voice.

“Viktor Krum?”

Ron’s stomach flipped. Tall and broad-shouldered, Viktor hadn’t changed much in the years since Ron had seen him last. He was still strongly-built and still walked with a slouch that told Ron he didn’t want to be noticed. When he grinned, it was lop-sided and sent shivers down Ron’s spine.

“Ron Weasley.” Viktor slapped a hand down on Ron’s shoulder as he claimed the chair next to him. “How have you been?”

Ron’s mouth was dry. Viktor had gone from childhood hero to awkward acquaintance over the years, but Ron hadn’t set eyes on him since the end-of-war celebrations five years previously. Clearing his throat, he shifted in his chair.

“Good, yeah, good. You?”

“I am… getting there, is it that you English say?”

Ron grinned. “Yeah, it is. Travelling home?”

Viktor grimaced as he held two fingers up to the barkeep. “I detest international floo travel.”

Unable to help it, Ron chuckled. “Just been thinking the same myself. I’ve got no choice, though.”

He blinked in surprise when the barkeep placed two tumblers of whisky in front of Viktor. Before he could question it, though, Viktor nudged one over in front of him.

“Here. Much better than that swill.”

Watching as Viktor downed his in one breath, Ron shook his head again. “I like my swill, thank you.”

When Viktor raised an eyebrow at him in challenge, however, Ron found himself unable to resist. The whisky burned his throat and warmed his belly. Smoke issued from his nose as he breathed out.

“Ogden’s?”

“The only alcohol I will drink when I am in England.”

Ron’s eyebrows rose towards his hairline. “Really? Nothing else?”

Viktor shook his head. “Nothing else.”

Humming, Ron settled himself more comfortably into his chair. “Maybe I’ll have to try to convert you, then.”

Viktor’s laugh sent another wave of shivers down Ron’s spine. “You can try.”

*~*

“Guinness is not an English beer.”

Ron grinned. They had made three jumps – through Brussels and Luxembourg to land them currently in Strasbourg – and he was only now beginning to feel the effects of their debate. He was unsure whether the warmth spreading through him was due to the Firewhisky Viktor kept buying him, or the fact that he was spending so much time with someone he had formerly had a major crush on, but he found he couldn’t care. Leaning closer, he nudged Viktor with his shoulder.

“Close enough, though, right?”

When Viktor turned to meet his Ron’s eyes, it felt as though Ron’s stomach had dropped into his toes. Former crush; Viktor was a _former_ crush, he told himself firmly. He couldn’t seem to break eye contact, though.

“This–” Viktor held up the glass of Guinness Ron had shouted him “–is brewed in Dublin.”

Ron frowned. “So?”

“Dublin is not even part of your so-called ‘United Kingdom’, let alone England.”

“ _Ohh_ , so the only qualification we have for this is that it has to be brewed in your homeland, is it?” Ron nudged Viktor again, earning himself a smile that sent his insides dancing wildly. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but Ogden’s is definitely _not_ Bulgarian. If we’re being fair.”

“Fair? In that case, what you need is–”

“Passengers for the floo to Munich to gate six. Repeat: passengers for Munich to gate six, please.”

Viktor broke off with a sigh. “To be continued.”

*~*

It took them two more jumps – Munich and Graz – before Viktor found a bar that sold Bulgarian whisky. They were both a little unsteady as they leant on the bar in the Graz VIP International Floo Travel Lounge. Viktor’s hand was in the small of Ron’s back, a warm and more than welcome presence. He pressed close, breathing beer-scented breath into Ron’s ear.

“ _This_ is what you need. Black Ram whisky, aged twelve years. Bulgaria’s finest.”

Ron’s skin tingled, but he knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol currently in his system. Swallowing hard, he turned his head so he could meet Viktor’s gaze.

“You think you know what I need?”

Viktor’s eyes, which were naturally so dark that Ron couldn’t see his irises, darkened impossibly as he licked his lips. His gaze dropped to Ron’s lips.

“What I think…”

“All passengers travelling to Budapest, please make your way to gate three. Repeat: all passengers travelling to Budapest, please make your way to gate three.”

Ron’s heart thudded in his chest when Viktor pressed closer. He could feel Viktor’s hard muscles where they were pressed together, from his arm all the way down to his thigh. When Viktor finally dragged his gaze back to meet Ron’s eyes, Ron stopped breathing.

“Come with me.” Viktor reached past Ron and grabbed the neck of the bottle on the bar. “We’ll take the bottle.”

Coins clattered onto the bar top as Viktor moved away, heading towards gate three. A sharp pain in his chest reminded Ron that he actually needed oxygen to survive. Gulping in a couple of deep breaths, he tried to clear his head. Viktor was not as much of a former crush as he had hoped, apparently, if the swimming of his head was anything to go by.

He followed Viktor silently, weaving in and out of the people who had to travel for the holidays. There weren’t that many, but he copied Viktor’s route, not wanting to lose him. When Viktor stopped at the end of the line to gate three, Ron stopped with him. He positioned himself just behind Viktor, not wanting to crowd him, but also unable to help from being close enough to smell his cologne.

“Come here.”

Viktor’s hand in the small of Ron’s back pushed him forward, cancelling out all of his good intentions. His skin tingled, his head swam, and his blood rushed faster through his veins.

“Viktor–”

“Yes, I _do_ know what you need.” Viktor pressed closer, his eyes locked with Ron’s. “Not here, though. We have one more jump before you arrive in Romania.”

With that, he pressed the bottle into Ron’s hands and stepped up to the floo. Ron stood blinking at the swirling green flames where Viktor had been for a few seconds, his mind buzzing. He knew exactly what he wanted as well. Whether it met with what Viktor thought he needed, though, he would have to see.

*~*

Ron grunted as he was pushed up against the door of a toilet in the Budapest VIP International Floo Travel Lounge. Viktor was hot and hard and insistent, pressed as close to him as he could get.

“Vik – Viktor…”

“I want you… Right now…”

Ron’s head swam dizzyingly as Viktor rutted against him. He’d had no time to think. Viktor had grabbed him the second he’d exited the floo and dragged him to the bathroom. This being the VIP Lounge, they had this one to themselves. No public stalls for the VIP passengers, apparently.

“Yes… ungh, please…”

They moved frantically, not caring to remove clothing, just needing release. Ron’s fingernails dug deeply into Viktor’s shoulders as he clung desperately to him. Pleasure and need coursed through Ron’s veins as he thrust his hips, creating the friction they both urgently needed.

“I – I…”

Viktor let out a string of Bulgarian as he aligned their bodies. His hands went behind Ron to grasp his arse and pull him even closer. Gasping and moaning, he continued speaking, murmuring words in a combination of Bulgarian and English.

“ _Christ_ …”

Ron’s mouth fell open and he let out a high-pitched whine. He was heating up. His mind was buzzing with a need so desperate he could barely breathe. He thrust against Viktor frantically, the need in him a burning flame he couldn’t quite quench.

“Ron – I–”

With a deep groan, Viktor’s muscles began to spasm beneath Ron’s fingers. He continued to thrust, dragging out Viktor’s orgasm as well as bringing himself closer. He didn’t come until Viktor’s hand closed around him. Viktor rubbed him harshly, sending his mind spinning yet again before his release hit.

How long they sat on the floor of the bathroom together, just catching their breath, Ron couldn’t say. His body occasionally gave a shudder, causing the both of them to smile. When Viktor finally moved, it was to place a hand on the small of Ron’s back and draw him into a soft kiss.

“I think–” He cut himself off so he could clear his throat, his voice coming out way too harshly. “I think we missed the connection.”

Ron smiled, relaxing back against the wall of the bathroom. “What a pity. We might even have to find a hotel for the night.”

The hand on his back tightened, crumpling the shirt he wore in Viktor’s fist. “Whatever are we to do for an entire night alone, I wonder?”

Ron stretched his arms in the air, enjoying the release of tension in his back. When he lowered them, one landed around Viktor’s broad shoulders. He drew him closer with another smile.

“I’m sure we’ll find something.”


End file.
